Back to the Past
by puppylover-MCP
Summary: Elsa and Anna find themselves several years in their past. They now have a chance to change things, but if they do, what consequences will happen? (This is mainly an experiment. I'm not entirely sure where this will go or if I'll finish it. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Anna raced down the many hallways of Arendelle castle, grinning to herself as she reached the door of her sister's study. Quickly she rapped out her signature knock on the door. "Come in," a voice inside called.

Grinning wider, the young Arendelle princess opened one of the large double doors and stepped inside. "Hey, Elsa," she greeted. "If you're not too busy, then do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Queen Elsa glanced up from her paperwork to grin at her sister. "Sure, but you'll have to give me a minute to finish this."

Instantly, Anna plopped herself down on the chair in front of Elsa's desk. "I'm going to sit right here until you're done."

Elsa laughed and turned back to her work. "You do that, then."

Several minutes later, Anna decided to bring up a question that she had been wondering about for a while. "Hey, Elsa, do you ever wish you could somehow go back in time to change the past?"

"What do you mean?"

Anna thought for a second as she tried to figure out how to explain herself. "You know, like go back and keep the accident from happening, or your isolation."

Elsa's face turned serious as she looked her little sister in the eye. "I'm honestly not sure. I would love to do that in order to change all the heartache that followed for both of us, but wouldn't that be messing with stuff we're not supposed to? Also, I'm not even sure that time travel is possible in the first place."

Anna shrugged in response. "Yeah, same here. I was just wondering. Hey, are you done yet?"

Elsa's smile returned as she stood up and placed the final paper on the 'finished' stack. "Yes, finally. Now, didn't you say something about a snowman?"

"I sure did! Come on!" Anna rushed around the desk, grabbed her big sister's hand, and pulled her out of the study and down the hall. When the girls finally reached the ballroom, Anna rushed inside, forgetting to shut the door.

"Anna," Elsa called as she pushed the large ballroom doors closed, "are you ever going to remember to close a door behind you?"

"I don't know," Anna replied with a shrug. Then she grinned and started jumping around like a young child. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" she chanted.

Elsa laughed as she ran over to the middle of the ballroom floor to join her sister. "You used to say that all the time when you were little. Come to think of it, you still do, even before right now."

"And I'll only stop saying it if you command me to," Anna shot back playfully. "Now, are you going to do the magic or not?"

"Always," Elsa responded with a smile. "Even if you are acting like a five-year-old at the moment," she added teasingly.

"That comment has just earned you a snowball to the face!" Anna teased.

"Oh?" Elsa replied with a raised eyebrow as she shot a blast of magic into the air, making it begin to snow in the ballroom. "Do you really want to challenge me, the snow queen, to a snowball fight?"

"Yep!"

Five minutes later, Anna was covered from head to foot in snow. "Alright, alright, you win!" she called out with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked with a smirk as she formed another snowball in between her hands. "I thought you were having fun."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Anna responded. "I'd kind of like to do something else right now, anyway."

"Like what?"

"Well, we did come down here to build a snowman."

"A snowman it is, then."

Suddenly, a large circle of sparkling, yellow, swirling magic appeared in front of the girls. "Woah, what's that?" Anna asked as she stepped closer to inspect whatever the thing was.

"I don't know, Anna, but something tells me we shouldn't get too-" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna had accidentally slipped on the ice covering the floor and tumbled into the circle, which seemed to swallow her up. "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. When there was no answer, the young queen decided that she might as well follow. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, ran forward and jumped into the swirling magic.

A second later, Elsa opened her eyes to find that the ballroom had disappeared. All she could see were swirls of yellow and white magic of some kind. Elsa felt like she was spinning out of control, and she was sure that she was going to be sick at any moment. Glancing ahead, she spotted Anna and shouted her name, but Anna didn't respond. Then everything went black.

0o0o0o0o

Queen Iduna of Arendelle was sitting quietly in the castle library, engaged in a book, when the doors suddenly burst open, and her two daughters came rushing in. "Mama!" they exclaimed at once.

Iduna laughed and placed her book down on a small table. "Girls, slow down. You know better than to rush in like this," she scolded.

Eight-year-old Elsa hung her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Mama," she apologized.

"Mama, there's two dead girls in the ballroom!" five-year-old Anna exclaimed excitedly.

Iduna gasped. "What?"

"Anna, they're not dead!" Elsa told her sister. "Mama, Anna and I were playing with my magic in the ballroom, and then two girls appeared on the floor out of nowhere! I checked them as best I could, and I think they're still breathing."

"That's good news," Iduna replied as she hurriedly stood up, grabbed both girls' hands, and led them out of the library, "but we really need to go alert your father."

After the trio told King Agnarr the news, the small family hurried down to the ballroom. After glancing around for a second, the king and queen found the two girls in question in the corner of the large room. "Elsa, please get rid of all that snow and ice before these girls freeze," King Agnarr instructed his daughter.

"Okay, Papa," Elsa replied with a nod as she did what her father had requested.

"Oh my goodness!" Iduna exclaimed when she had had a good look at the unconscious girls. One girl, who appeared to be the younger of the two, had bright red hair and freckles dotted across her face. She was also covered in snow, and was shivering a little. The other girl was older, and for a second, Iduna thought she was looking into a mirror until she saw the girl's white-blonde hair and light skin. The older girl also had snow on her dress, although not as much as the red-haired girl, and she wasn't shivering.

"Are they dead?" Anna piped up.

Agnarr shook his head. "No, they're just unconscious. We need to get them warm before they catch cold or frostbite." Quickly, the king and queen called for some servants, who took the strange girls up to one of the guest rooms and lit a fire. Queen Iduna found two of her older dresses and gave them to Gerda to put on the girls.

"But we wanna stay with them!" Anna whined when she and Elsa were shooed out of the guest room.

"They need to sleep, girls," Iduna reminded her daughters. "You can come back later."

"Okay," both girls replied glumly as they headed toward their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Anna and Elsa had had enough of waiting. "Can we please go see them now, Elsa?" Anna asked, stretching out the word 'please'.

Elsa smiled mischievously. "Yeah, I think it's been long enough."

Quietly, the sisters sneaked out of their bedroom, down the many hallways, and into the guest room where the strangers were still unconscious. Seeing that the oldest of the girls was stirring, Elsa and Anna walked over to her bed, and Anna climbed on top, staring down into the girls face. "Hi! I'm Anna! What's your name? Are you okay?" Anna asked as soon as she saw the girl's eyes opening.

"Anna," the girl repeated. As soon as she had caught sight of the five-year-old, her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Anna?" she asked, bolting upright. "Why are you-Ow, my head!" she exclaimed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Where am I?"

"Anna, get off the bed!" Elsa scolded. "I'm really sorry, miss. My sister can be a bit too excitable sometimes. Oh, and you're in Arendelle. This is the castle, if you want exact details. Anna and I found you unconscious in the ballroom. I think you hit your head. Want some ice on it?" Elsa carefully created a rectangle of ice.

The girl shook her head, her hand still in the same place. "No, I'm good. Where's-oh, there she is," the girl said when she caught sight of the other girl in the next bed over.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"E-Elizabeth," the girl responded quickly. "That's my younger sister An-Annie."

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Elsa greeted. "I'm Elsa, and that's my sister Anna."

"Can I call you Lizzy?" Anna asked.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "Of course."

"We should probably go tell our parents that you're awake," Elsa spoke up.

Elizabeth looked confused for a second. "Your parents?" Then her face brightened with realization. "Oh, right, your parents! Um, never mind. Carry on," she added when she noticed their confused expressions.

"Okay," Elsa replied slowly. Then she and Anna turned and rushed out of the room.

A minute later, they returned with the king and queen. This time, both of the new girls were awake and sitting up in bed. "That's Annie, and that's Lizzy," Anna informed her parents, pointing to each of the girls.

"Elizabeth," the oldest girl corrected. "At least, that's my full name, but you can call me Lizzy, just like Anna said."

"We're so glad you're awake," Queen Iduna said. The looks of recognition, sadness, and longing in both Annie and Lizzy's eyes did not go unnoticed by the king and queen, but they decided it was better not to ask.

"Me, too," Annie responded. "After all, I can't do anything fun while I'm asleep, now can I?" she was rewarded by a laugh from Lizzy.

"Yeah, who needs sleep in the middle of the day?" Anna asked. "When the sky's awake, I'm awake! Except right now, the sky's not awake, but we can still play until bedtime!"

Lizzy and Annie both laughed. "Now where have I heard that before, Annie?" Lizzy asked, glancing at her sister with a teasing grin.

Annie placed her finger on her chin and pretended to think that over. "Well, let's see. Every other week?"

"More like every single day!" Lizzy responded with another laugh. "Especially when you were between three and five years old. Come to think of it, I heard you tell it to Mom and Dad several times during those thirteen years, and you still use it!"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"Oh! Uh, it's just a phrase I like saying," Annie replied quickly, shooting her sister a look.

"Who are you?" King Agnarr asked sternly. Now that he knew Annie and Lizzy were alright, he wanted to know who they were and where they had come from.

"We're, uh, travelers," Annie replied. "Yeah, homeless travelers."

Agnarr raised an eyebrow. "Your clothes that you had on when we found you are too nice for you to be random people. Who are you really?"

Lizzy sighed and glanced at her sister. "Well, you see, we're from the, um, Southern Isles." Lizzy answered. At the name, Annie's eyes filled with anger.

"I haven't heard of any high-ranking girls from there with your names," Iduna pointed out.

Lizzy groaned a little and shook her head. "I'm not surprised. Annie and I are both princesses from the Southern Isles, but we're always shadowed by our thirteen brothers. Also, we're kind of the outcasts, so our family doesn't talk about us much."

"Why are you here?" Iduna asked.

"Well, uh, we kind of, um, ran away," Annie explained. "Our father was trying to marry us off to some nobles who aren't so very nice at all."

"Then how did you end up in our ballroom, and how did you get past all the guards?" Agnarr asked suspiciously.

Lizzy and Annie looked at each other and giggled nervously. "Well, this is going to sound crazy," Annie began, "but we were walking through a section of forests, and then we got swallowed up by this swirling circle of magic. You're probably thinking we're mentally unstable or something right now, but that's what happened."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Agnarr replied. "That sounds too hard to believe."

"Your oldest daughter has ice powers, and yet you're saying our story is hard to believe?" Lizzy asked.

Agnarr turned to Elsa. "You know you're not supposed to show strangers your magic," he scolded sternly.

Elsa hung her head. "Sorry, Papa, but I forgot 'cause I was trying to make her head feel better. Actually, she didn't even seem that surprised."

"We know someone else with ice magic," Annie put in quickly.

"Then there's other people like me?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Uh, I guess you can say that," Annie replied, "since that is technically true at the moment."

"Does that mean you have magic?" Anna asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Annie laughed. "No, I'm just plain old me."

"This is going to sound a bit strange," Lizzy spoke up suddenly, "but how old are you girls?"

"I'm eight, and Anna's five," Elsa responded before her parents could say anything.

"We should let you both get some rest," Iduna suggested, trying to change the subject. "Elsa, Anna, say goodnight, and then go get ready for bed."

"Goodnight!" the two young princesses chorused at the same time.

"Sleep tight," Lizzy added.

"Don't let the frostbite bite!" Annie finished, sending Lizzy into another burst of laughter.

"Where'd you hear that?" the older girl asked.

"Kristoff," Annie replied. "I heard him singing it to Sven when I first met up with both of them during that accidental eternal winter fiasco."

"Oh," Lizzy said, looking slightly upset about something.

"We'll see you in the morning," Agnarr said as he guided his family out the door, shutting it behind him.

0o0o0o0o

"Elsa, I don't get it. Why can't we tell them who we really are?" Anna asked five minutes after her and Elsa's parents and younger selves had left.

"We will, just not yet," Elsa replied. As soon as Anna had woken up, she had quickly explained the situation.

"I really wanted to hug Mom and Dad, you know," Anna pointed out.

Elsa smiled sadly. "Yeah, me, too. I just don't want to weird them out by saying we're from the future."

"Why did you ask how old our younger selves were?"

"I wanted to get an idea of where we are in time," Elsa responded with a sigh. "I don't know who was behind that portal, but it somehow made us travel fourteen years into the past. Judging from our younger selves' ages and the fact that they're not separated, the accident isn't too far away."

"That's a bit, uh, depressing," Anna pointed out.

"Yeah," was all Elsa said for a moment. "We need to get to bed. Goodnight, Anna. I love you."

"Night," Anna replied. "Love you, too, sis."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by pretty smoothly until lunchtime, when King Agnarr made an announcement. "Annie, Lizzy, I have decided to send a letter to your father, and tell him where you are."

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other nervously. "Please don't," Elsa pleaded.

"Yeah, if you do, then he'll come get us," Anna added. "He and the rest of our family pretty much hate us. Please don't send us back. We can't bear it!"

"But we can't have you stay here forever," Iduna pointed out.

"I don't want 'em to leave!" Young Anna cried.

"Me neither!" Young Elsa added. "They're really fun!"

Elsa smiled. She and Anna had been playing with their younger selves all morning. "Please, Your Majesty," she said, barely remembering in time to not say 'Dad'. "Couldn't you let us stay for a couple more days until we figure out where we're going?"

"Please, Papa, please?" the two younger girls pleaded, using their best puppy dog eyes.

King Agnarr sighed. He could never resist those eyes. "Alright, fine. But no more than a week." Cheers instantly erupted from his daughters.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," Elsa replied.

"Hey, Elsa, wanna build a snowman when we're done eating?" Young Anna asked.

Young Elsa grinned. "Always! Lizzy, Annie, do you want to join us?"

Elsa and Anna grinned at each other. "We wouldn't miss it!" Elsa answered.

"And it's my chance to finally win in a snowball fight!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa shot her sister a teasing glance. "Annie, don't start getting all high and mighty because-oh never mind. I bet I can still beat you anyway."

"Says who?" Anna challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Says me."

"Mama, Papa, can we be excused?" Young Elsa asked.

"Of course," Agnarr responded, "but before Lizzy and Annie join you, I would like to talk to them."

"Okay," the younger pair of sisters replied as they dashed out of the dining room.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other nervously and gulped. "Wh-what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"You two," Agnarr replied tersely.

"You both seem to be hiding something," Iduna added.

Elsa sighed at her parents' persistence. "To be completely honest, there is more to our story, but we're not ready to tell you. I promise we will before we leave, but not yet. Please don't pressure us."

Anna and Elsa both breathed a sigh of relief at their parents' response. "Alright, we won't," King Agnarr promised. "But we do want answers."

"I know you do," Elsa replied, "and you have my word that you'll get them. Just please give us some time." When their father dismissed them, Anna and Elsa hurried off to the ballroom, where they knew they'd find their younger selves.

0o0o0o0o

Later that night, Elsa woke up, and unable to go back to sleep, decided to read a book. She, Anna, and their younger selves had spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the ballroom with the ice and snow, and even her parents had joined in. Elsa hadn't used her magic unless she was sure no one was looking, since she didn't want to give anything away. She was glad that her parents' suspicion had passed, and they were actually able to have some fun together.

Elsa was interrupted from her reading by a desperate voice and familiar, terrified words that she knew she'd never forget for the rest of her life. "MAMA! PAPA!"

Quickly shaking off the horrifying flashbacks, Elsa raced over to Anna's bed to wake up her sister, but Anna had already been jolted out of dreamland by the scream. "Anna, get up quick!" Elsa urged.

Anna rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just please hurry up and follow me." The girls quickly threw on their robes and dashed out into the hallway, where they could already hear footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"Elsa, what happened? Who was screaming?" Anna asked as she followed her sister.

"You'll see. Just please be quiet." Elsa raced down the stairs and headed toward the ballroom.

"Why are we going to the ballroom?" Anna's question was answered when she and Elsa rounded the corner, and she gasped when she saw her parents shoving open the large double doors. The entire floor of the ballroom was covered in snow, but a sheet of frost covered everything from the floor to the ceiling. In the center of the room, her younger self was lying unconscious in Young Elsa's arms while their parents ran toward the younger pair of sisters.

"Elsa, what have you done?" King Agnarr asked. "This is getting out of hand!" Anna glanced worriedly at her sister when Elsa gasped at the remembrance of those words.

"It was an accident," Young Elsa replied, leaning close to whisper something to her sister.

"She's ice cold!" Queen Iduna exclaimed as she scooped up Young Anna.

A second later, King Agnarr dashed out of the ballroom, stopping for a moment in surprise when he saw Anna and Elsa standing there. "Annie, Lizzy, what are you two doing down here?"

"We heard the scream," Elsa responded quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry we woke you." With that, Agnarr raced down the hall.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked quietly. "Is this…?" she trailed off, somehow sure of the answer.

Elsa nodded, tears coming to her eyes at the memories. "Yes, you're getting a front row seat of what happened."

The sisters turned their eyes back to the ballroom. "Do you think maybe we should go say something?" Anna asked.

"Maybe that would help," Elsa responded as she and Anna walked toward their mother and younger selves.

0o0o0o0o

"Are you alright?" Iduna asked when she saw the tears streaking down Lizzy's face and the look of regret in her eyes, which matched Elsa's. Iduna had been surprised to see Lizzy and Annie, but figured they had been woken up by Elsa's scream and wanted to know what was wrong.

Lizzy nodded. "I will be, but I'm reliving some painful memories at the moment." Iduna was a bit confused by this, but decided to not ask.

Elsa, meanwhile, barely registered the new voices through her tears as she stared at her unconscious sister. She jumped when she felt two hands on her shoulder. Elsa turned to see Annie sitting beside her, giving her a sad smile. Elsa instantly jerked away. "Don't touch me. I might hurt you, too."

Annie shook her head. "No you won't. Just trust me on that."

"Annie, don't touch her." Elsa glanced up to see Lizzy kneeling on the ice several inches away. "That's not going to do anything except make her more nervous."

"Don't we know," Annie muttered.

"Annie," Lizzy replied in a warning tone.

"Would you mind if I held Anna?" Annie asked.

Iduna hesitated, but nodded. "Please be careful."

"I will," Annie promised. "Wow, she really is ice cold!"

"Annie, please," Lizzy scolded, although Elsa and Iduna noticed that the older girl's voice quivered as if she were going to start crying again.

"Oh, I'm sorry E-Lizzy," Annie apologized. "Wait, that white streak…oh, right, never mind." Annie stroked her own right braid absently before handing Anna back to Iduna.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Anna," Elsa whispered as she scooted closer to her sister. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lizzy and Annie whispering to each other, and Lizzy shrugging.

"Would you mind if I held Anna for just a second?" Lizzy asked. Iduna nodded and once more handed over her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked fearfully when she saw Lizzy place her hand on Anna's white streak, appearing to be concentrating on something, and then shake her head sadly at Annie.

"Nothing's wrong," Lizzy assured her. "Well, besides what already is and the fact that your father should be back by now."

Just then, King Agnarr came dashing back into the room, and Lizzy handed Anna back to Iduna. "I found it!" Agnarr called, waving a map in the air.

"What?" Iduna asked as she stood up with Anna in her arms.

"You'll see. Now hurry! I've got servants saddling the horses. We need to go. We'll see you later, Lizzy and Annie."

"Alright, make sure to say hi to Grandpabbie for us!" Annie called.

"Annie!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Bye," Elsa said quietly as she followed her parents, a bit confused by the older girl's words.

0o0o0o0o

"Elsa, I just-I can't imagine what this must have been like," Anna spoke up after the small family had left.

"It was terrifying," Elsa replied. "I thought I had lost you." She dissolved into tears again at the memories.

"Shh, it's alright, Elsa," Anna soothed, wrapping her arms around her sister. "I'm standing here, and I'm perfectly alright."

"I know, Anna, and I'm glad for that," Elsa responded, returning her sister's hug.

"Why couldn't you remove that ice from Little Me's head?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause it's not my magic."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, it is my magic in a sense, but it's younger me that caused the ice right now, so I can't remove it. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess so. When do you think they'll be back?"

Elsa shrugged. "I wasn't paying very close attention to the clock back then, but judging from the distance between the castle and the troll's valley, and the fact that they're on horseback, it's going to be over an hour or more. Why don't you go get some sleep, and I'll wake you up when they get back."

"That sounds like a good idea," Anna replied with a yawn as she and Elsa started for their room.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until almost two hours later that Elsa finally heard hoofbeats in the yard. She quickly woke Anna up, and the two headed down to the castle's main entrance. "I hope Anna's alright," Anna commented sleepily. Then her eyes popped open. "Wait, what? Of course I'm alright! I'm standing right here after all."

Elsa laughed. "When you're still half-asleep like that, I don't think those kinds of details cross your brain."

Anna stuck out her tongue playfully. "I'll bet you do the same thing."

"My hair's definitely not as messed up as yours is right now."

"Good point."

"I wish Grandpabbie wouldn't have been so cryptic with his words," Elsa muttered suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said that 'fear will be your enemy', but he wasn't specific on whose fear it was." The girls didn't even noticed the front doors opening, or the small family that stepped inside.

0o0o0o0o

Elsa and her parents had just returned from the trolls, and were very surprised to find Annie and Lizzy standing a few feet away from the door, apparently discussing something of great importance. Elsa noticed that the older girls didn't seem to realize that they had company.

"My question is why he had to erase my memory, of all things. Nothing good came out of it!" Annie exclaimed.

"Anna, it was the only way to save you," Lizzy replied. Elsa tilted her head in confusion at the different name.

"Alright, I get that part, but why didn't anyone tell me later? For example, I could have been told once you figured out how to control your powers, or Mom and Dad could have simply waited for a while to make sure telling me wouldn't cause the literal brain-freeze all over again. But no, they had to keep us locked away. Every time I saw you during those thirteen years, which was about once in never, you were wearing those crazy gloves and acting like I was a dangerous disease! I'm not blaming you, 'cause I know it wasn't your fault, but it's still stupid! All it led to was that whole coronation fiasco, and a whole lot of drama that shouldn't have even been allowed to happen in the first place!" Iduna and Agnarr gasped at the revelation that Lizzy must have magic of some sort.

"Anna, calm down, please," Lizzy told her sister. "It had to be done. I was dangerous back then."

With that, Annie exploded. "Elsa, you are not dangerous! How many times do I have to tell you that? One little mistake doesn't make you dangerous!"

"Lizzy's name is Elsa?" a very confused Elsa whispered to herself. She noticed that her parents shared her confusion.

"But it wasn't one little mistake, Anna. It was a mistake that cost us most of our childhood! Also, if I'm not dangerous, then why did I freeze Arendelle, and then hit you again when you came to find me. See? It wasn't just one little mistake. It was several."

"Those were all accidents!"

"But, Anna, I froze your heart! You even turned-"

"-to solid ice several hours later," Annie finished. "Yes, I know, I was there. But I'm here, perfectly safe! My point is that closing the gates, separating us, and keeping you locked away from the world was wrong!" Agnarr glanced at his wife and daughter at the mention of some of the very things that he'd told the troll leader he was going to do just an hour earlier.

"No it wasn't! It was my fault you got hurt. All. My. Fault!" Tears were streaming down Lizzy's cheeks now.

"Elsa, I've told you over a gazillion times that it wasn't your fault! It's no one's fault because it was an accident! Do you hear me? An accident! If you so badly want to place the blame on somebody, then put it on me. I was the one who didn't listen when you told me to slow down. For goodness' sake, I was the one who made you go down there in the first place! I'm too persistent for my own good sometimes, and you know that!"

"Anna, you didn't force me to go down to the ballroom with you. I love playing with you, and I always will. I went down there out of my own desire to build a snowman with my baby sister. And you might not have slowed down like I told you to, but I should have been able to keep up! But instead, I slipped on the ice. Did you hear that? I. Slipped. On. My. Ice! That was the first and only time I've done that! And it had to be right when your life was in danger! I should have found a way to stop you when I felt you were going too fast, but I didn't. I should have tried to make one more pile of snow under you after I fell instead of reaching toward you, but I didn't! Don't you see that it really is my fault?" Ice was now forming underneath Lizzy's feet.

Elsa gasped and looked toward her parents at the description of what had happened a few hours ago, and the very feelings she was having at the moment. She was also surprised to see the ice. "I didn't make that," she whispered to herself.

Annie shook her head. "I don't know what Grandpabbie, Mom, or Dad drilled into your head, but that's not true!" Agnarr and Iduna glanced at each other, because that was the troll's name. And why had Annie mentioned it earlier?

"Yes it is, and it has nothing to do with them! I knew it was my fault before Mom and Dad even burst through those doors!"

"Elsa, you spent thirteen years dealing with that guilt! You need to let go of it!"

"How can I?" Lizzy asked. "I deserved to live with that guilt! Because of me, we both lost a best friend and sister! I still don't know why you saved me last summer. All I had done was shut you out, and put your life in danger twice! Why didn't you let me die? That's what a monster like me deserved!"

Elsa gasped again. "I'm actually thinking I'm a monster right now," she muttered.

"I saved you because even though I didn't know why you were shutting me out, I still loved you!" Annie explained. "And how could I let you die? You're my sister! And stop saying you're a monster, because that's really not true! A monster wouldn't have given up everything to protect the ones she loves. A monster wouldn't have feelings of love and care! Please stop saying that, and if not for yourself, then do it for me. It hurts me to see my sweet big sister talking about herself like that!"

"Alright, so I'm not a monster. But you knew that by saving me, you'd probably turn to solid ice forever. Either that, or Hans would've chopped you in half with that sword! Why would you risk your life like that for a sibling you barely knew?"

Annie nodded. "Yes, I had a good idea of what would happen. And please don't mention Hans, 'cause it's making me want to go all the way to the Southern Isles right now and punch him so hard that he'll be black and blue for a year! And I risked my life because you're my sister and I love you, no matter what."

Now Elsa was even more confused. She had heard of Hans, who was the youngest prince of the Southern Isles, and she had even met him a few times at parties. Sure, he could be a little mean and arrogant, but she couldn't imagine him killing someone. And since Annie and Lizzy claimed to be from the Southern Isles, did that mean he tried to kill his own sisters?

"But what if you had frozen before you reached me?" Lizzy asked

"I really don't want to think about those gory details right now, Elsa," Annie replied with a shudder. "The point is that I would sacrifice myself a thousand times over if it meant protecting you."

"Why?" Lizzy asked weakly.

"Because nothing could ever make me not love you." Annie hugged her sister tight when Lizzy collapsed against her shoulder, sobbing as if her heart would break. "Elsa, look at me. Please. Take a good look." Annie paused for a second while she waited for her sister to comply. "Elsa, see? I'm fine. I'm not unconscious from an ice blast to the head, and I'm not going to turn to ice at any second because of a frozen heart. Arendelle's fine, too. It's not buried under several feet of ice and snow. But most importantly, we're fine. No one's going to turn into solid ice at any given second, and no one is trying to manipulate me so he can murder both of us. We're together again and happy, and that's all that really matters."

Elsa glanced back and forth from the sisters to Anna, shocked at the new information about the older girls. Elsa pulled on her father's hand and he knelt down to her level. "Who are they, Papa?" she whispered into his ear. "What they were talking about was exactly what happened in the ballroom! I told Anna to slow down and she didn't. And I thought their names are Annie and Lizzy. Oh, and why is Lizzy saying exactly what I'm feeling at the moment? I'm getting a little weirded out here."

"I don't know what's going on," Agnarr whispered back sternly, "but I intend to find out." He stood up and cleared his throat, making both Annie and Lizzy jump and spin around.

0o0o0o0o

Elsa stood up straight after a minute and smiled as she swiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Anna. I don't know what I'd do without you." She was glad her sister was there to help her with that long talk.

Anna giggled. "Probably 'conceal'ing 'don't feel'ing somewhere. But you're welcome."

The girls jumped when they heard a cough. Whipping around, they found their parents and younger selves standing in the doorway. Young Anna was still lying unconscious in her mother's arms. "I, uh, hope we're not interrupting anything," King Agnarr said.

"Um, not really," Elsa replied quickly.

"How much of that did you hear?" Anna asked nervously.

"We walked in just before you said something about your memory being erased," Young Elsa offered.

"Who are you?" King Agnarr asked suspiciously. "I want the whole truth this time, and nothing but the truth."

"You definitely aren't Lizzy and Annie, since you're not calling each other by those names right now," Iduna added.

"And you just described the whole ballroom incident, and I haven't even told anyone what happened yet," Young Elsa pointed out.

Elsa sent a nervous glance at her sister. "Well, since you all just heard most of our conversation, I think you've probably figured out who we really are by now."

Young Elsa gasped. "Are you Anna and I from the future?"

Elsa grinned mischievously and walked over to the eight-year-old, kneeling down so they could see eye-to-eye. She slowly held out her hands and created a snowball. "Does this answer your question?"

"Mama, Papa!" Young Elsa cried. "She's got to be an older me. She even looks almost exactly like Mama, and people say that about me a lot. She also knows about everything that just happened, and some of the things she said are exactly what I'm thinking right now! She's got my magic, too. Did you see what she just did?"

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna nodded, still in shock. "Yes, dear, I saw that. But if you two really are from the future, how did you get here?" Iduna asked.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other. "That's something we're still trying to figure out ourselves," Anna replied. "We'll tell you the whole thing in a minute, but first can we please hug you and Dad? We've missed you so much!"

"I-I guess so," King Agnarr stammered, and was instantly caught in a bear-hug from Anna. Elsa squeezed her mother as tight as she could without disturbing the still-unconscious five-year-old Anna. Then the girls switched places.

"Uh, let me go tuck Anna into bed and get her warm, then how about I meet you in the library?" Iduna suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Agnarr replied. With that, Iduna hurried up the stairs to her daughters' bedroom, and Agnarr, Elsa, Anna, and Young Elsa made their way into the castle library.

"Alright, first things first," Elsa began. "Dad, shutting the gates is not a good idea. Trust me on this, please."

"How do I know you are who you say who are?"

Elsa smirked, and then proceeded to repeat every single word Grandpabbie and her father had said at the troll's valley, including her own words from that night. "If I'm not who I say I am, then how do I know that?" she challenged.

Agnarr stared with his mouth hanging open. "How did you…?" He trailed off, unable to continue.

"Easy, because I was there. I'll never, ever forget those words for the rest of my life."

"Papa, this explains why she wasn't surprised by my magic, and how she and her sister knew that troll leader's name," Young Elsa pointed out.

"If Olaf was here, he could prove Elsa's point even more," Anna piped up.

Agnarr and Young Elsa glanced at each other. "Olaf?" Young Elsa asked.

"Yup," Anna replied. "And Marshmallow and the snowgies. They're all live snow creatures that Elsa has made. And I feel very cold all of a sudden for some reason." Anna added as she shivered from the sudden internal cold in her body.

Agnarr cleared his throat. "I must say, you do look like older versions of my daughters. But why does this Anna not have her white streak that just recently appeared? That troll said it was most likely permanent."

"Oh, that's kind of a long story," Elsa began. "You see, 'most likely permanent' means it can't be removed except by-Anna!" Elsa had turned to look at her sister, and found Anna collapsed against the arm of the couch, curled into a ball and shivering.

"What happened?" Agnarr asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "Anna, are you alright? Can you hear me?" When Anna didn't answer, Elsa began shaking her sister. "Anna, please answer me!"

"Look!" Young Elsa exclaimed, pointing to Anna's right braid. A white streak was snaking its way down the strands of hair.

"Oh, no!" Elsa cried, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "No, no, no! This can't be happening again! Anna, please!"

Just then, Queen Iduna entered the room. "Oh my goodness! What on earth is going on?" she asked.

"Anna said she felt cold, then she collapsed and that white streak appeared," Young Elsa explained.

Young Elsa, King Agnarr, and Queen Iduna watched quietly as Elsa carefully laid Anna's head on her lap and bent over, hugging her sister close while sobs wracked her body. "Anna, no, please no. Don't do this to me again."

"Should we make another trip to the trolls?" Agnarr asked quietly.

Elsa looked up for a second and shrugged. "I don't know." She then returned to her previous position, crying over her once again unconscious sister.

After five agonizing minutes, Anna finally stirred. "Why is everyone staring at me?" was the first thing she asked.

Elsa laughed and hugged her sister tight. "Oh, Anna, I'm so glad you're okay! What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know," Anna replied, confused. "I just felt really cold all of a sudden and then everything went black. And my head is super cold at the moment." She fiddled with her right braid for a second before gasping in surprise. "Wait, what? Why is this here? It disappeared when I unthawed."

"Anna, that appeared while you were out," Elsa explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Elsa turned to her parents. "Actually, I think a trip to the trolls might be necessary after all."

"Would you like us to go with you?" Queen Iduna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, it's alright. We'll go by ourselves."

"But you don't know the way," King Agnarr pointed out.

"Yes we do," Anna assured him. "I went there last year with Kristoff after Elsa accidentally froze my heart. Also, we've all been there a couple of times since then."

"I froze your heart?" Young Elsa squeaked.

"Who is Kristoff?" King Agnarr asked.

"Yeah, you did, but I'm perfectly fine now, as you can see," Anna replied. "Kristoff is an ice harvester friend of ours."

"He's a special friend of Anna's," Elsa teased.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked, nudging her sister's side.

"Well, I see you're feeling better already."

"Yup! I was just really cold for a while."

Elsa rested her chin on her hand and thought for a second. "Actually, I think helping you all is of more importance at the moment. We'll go to the trolls if something like that happens again, though."

"Alright, now how about telling us your story?" Iduna asked as she sat down beside her husband and daughter.

Elsa glanced at Anna and both girls sighed. "Well," Elsa began, "you already know the first part, since it just happened. What we're about to tell you now is what's going to happen in the future." Elsa and Anna then proceeded to tell everything from the start of Elsa's isolation, to the weird swirl of magic in the ballroom.

"I do what?" Young Elsa squeaked when they had finished.

"We were lost at sea?" King Agnarr asked worriedly.

Anna nodded. "You locked yourself away for thirteen years so you could learn to control your powers, but it only made things more out of control. Then you accidentally freeze everything at your coronation and run away to the North Mountain where you make Olaf, an ice dress, and an ice palace that is absolutely amazing! And yes, unfortunately, Dad. Hey, Elsa, can you put on that ice dress please? It's awesome!"

"You really want me to?" Elsa asked hesitantly. Anna nodded, so she stood up and waved her arms, recreating her ice dress.

"That's awesome!" Young Elsa commented.

"It really is amazing," Iduna said, "but I think it might be best to take it off. We don't know when Anna will wake up, and we're not supposed to show her Elsa's magic."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other. "Actually, I have a better idea," Elsa suggested. "As far as that Anna knows, my sister and I are completely different people. She doesn't know about Little Me's magic right now, and since I'm from the future, I don't think showing her my powers will hurt. In fact, don't tell her who we really are either. If you'll let us, we can stay a few more months to help younger me control her magic. The only problem is if Arendelle will be alright for that long."

"Elsa, I don't know if this applies to right now or not," Anna spoke up, "but in fairy tales where time travel is included, the people traveling always get back like a second or two after they left, no matter how long they stay in the past."

"Okay, so that solves that problem. Also, please don't close the gates, Dad."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't solve anything. Also you need to let younger me be around Anna."

"But I might hurt her!" Young Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa shook her head. "No, you won't, because I'm going to be helping you. If Dad will let us, I want to work with you a total of three hours each day, and we'll get your magic under control. Meanwhile, Anna can play with her younger self. But we're still going to be 'Lizzy' and 'Annie' to Little Anna, alright? And since Anna thinks we won't be gone too long from our time no matter how long we stay, we might be able to stay with you for a few years. After a year or two, or maybe even three, it'll probably be safe to tell Little Anna about Younger Me's magic."

Agnarr nodded, liking the idea. "I still would like to close the gates until she can control it, just to be safe. I'll come up with something to tell the servants why you're staying with us. To everyone except Elsa, Iduna, and I, you'll be Lizzy and Annie, two girls who need our help."

Anna grinned. "This is going to be fun!"

"Since I know for a fact that with me helping her, Younger Me won't take thirteen years to control her magic, I guess it'll be alright for the gates to be closed for now, but you need to open them as soon as possible. And please don't reduce the staff. They don't cause any threat," Elsa pointed out.

"I'm wondering if we should put our daughters in separate rooms," Iduna spoke up.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other again. "That's not really a good idea," Elsa pointed out. "They'll be fine in the same bedroom."

"Yeah, don't let them move out until they're older and can't stand sharing the same room anymore," Anna suggested with a laugh. "Believe me, that'll happen. I've talked to families in the village, and they told me that it happened to them."

"Alright, we will try your ideas and see if they work," Agnarr said.

"Mama, Papa, what happened?" A sleepy voice called from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I?" Anna asked when she opened her eyes to find herself in bed. The last thing she remembered was playing with Elsa, but she couldn't recall exactly what they were doing. "Elsa?" she called as she sat up, wincing as a throbbing pain shot through the side of her head. She was a bit confused to find that her big sister wasn't asleep in bed, as it was still dark out. Anna wondered why she was covered in so many blankets, and why there was a large fire going in the fireplace when it wasn't winter. She also wondered why she felt so cold. Anna swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, holding out her hands to catch herself when a dizzy feeling overtook her. After a minute, the dizziness went away, as did the chill she felt and the ache in her head.

Anna crept over to the bedroom door and opened it, peeking out into the hallway. Silently, she crept out of the bedroom and down the hall to her parents' room. Discovering that they weren't in there, she decided to check her father's study, only to find it empty, too. Finally, she decided to try the library, since her mother loved to read in there. Opening the door, she found her parents sitting on the couch. "Mama, Papa, what happened?" she asked sleepily. Then Anna's eyes popped open when she saw two people that she didn't instantly recognize, but then her foggy, still half-asleep brain cleared and she squealed when she remembered who it was. "Lizzy! Annie!" she cried as she raced over and flung herself on the girls' laps.

Annie giggled. "Be careful of how fast you move. You'll just get dizzy and feel like you're going to pass out. Believe me, I've been there multiple times."

"You have?" Lizzy asked suspiciously. "Just how many times have you knocked yourself out over the years?"

"Um, several," Annie replied. "I can't even begin to count, though. You know me, always clumsy." Lizzy and Annie both burst into giggles.

"Wow, your dress is really cold," Anna commented when she felt Lizzy's blue dress. "It feels like ice!"

"Oh, it does? Are you sure?" Anna glanced up to find a mischievous twinkle in the older girl's eyes.

"Yup!" Anna replied. Then, she gasped in excitement when she saw Elsa sitting beside her parents. "Elsa! There you are! Why are you up so late?" She ran over to jump onto her big sister's lap, but paused when she saw how Elsa was shrinking back with a terrified look in her eyes. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Elsa, it's alright," Lizzy's voice spoke up. "I promise it'll be fine. Trust me on this. Just stay calm, and you'll be alright. Think of how much you love Anna."

"Okay," Elsa replied slowly, and Anna saw her gradually relax before smiling and opening her arms.

With a squeal, Anna jumped onto her sister's lap and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Elsa!" she announced.

"I-I love you, too, Anna," Elsa replied.

Anna looked up and glanced at her parents. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" she asked. "Well, it feels better now, but it was hurting real bad."

"You hurt your head," Iduna replied after glancing at Agnarr.

"Oh, okay." Anna frowned at the simple explanation, but decided not to question her parents any further.

"Anna, how would you like it if Annie and Lizzy stayed with us for a while longer?" Agnarr asked.

Anna gasped. "Really?" She glanced excitedly at the two older girls. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as you want us to," Annie replied with a laugh.

"I want you to stay forever!"

Lizzy burst out laughing. "Well, I don't think we can stay that long, but at least for a few years."

"Yay!" Anna cried as she jumped off her sister's lap and began dancing around the floor. Then she fell on her backside when a dizzy feeling overtook her again. "Um, what just happened?"

Annie laughed before scooping Anna off the floor and placing the young girl beside her on the couch. "What happened is you're acting a little too crazy before your head has had time to get better. Like I said, I've hurt my head before, and I know exactly how it feels. Getting dizzy like that is no fun."

"I really think we all need to head to bed," Agnarr spoke up. "It's late, and we all need sleep after being up half the night."

0o0o0o0o

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter; I just don't have the next part done yet. Next part coming hopefully soon!**


End file.
